CP - November, 2391
This page chronicles posts #23046-23160 and spans the time of November 1st to November 30th of the year 2391. *CP - October, 2391 *CP - December, 2391 Earth Plots Third Week Making it back from a brief visit, LALI MUNROE sends a communication to LINCOLN TREDWAY in hopes of keeping in touch with him. QUESTA DAMAR is on Earth and has dinner with MERIK EVEK, feeling touched that he feels so strongly about her role in his life. Bajor Plots First Week When ARTHUR GREENWOOD is acting strangely, KARYN DAX-WOLFE discusses the fact Quark tried to broker a better deal with the Deltan he owes money to and Arthur’s concerns over retaliation. ARTHUR unwinds with fAAPLE DEVRIX in the pool by having some fun but it gets hot and heavy when he takes her virginity. LALI MUNROE and MEGAN GREENWOOD get together to talk about hanging out, so they plan to have a more extensive sleep over. FARHI WOLFE wants to do something nice for his baby sister and talks to KATAL WOLFE over the idea of making her something special. QUESTA DAMAR opts to interrogate MICHAEL RICHARDSON V about his relationship with her daughter but things go well as he has the mind of a lawyer. LALI is being held up by AVARIN INDUS but gets into a weird conversation when her joking about Questa goes too far and Avarin gives off weird vibes. FARHI seeks out BENJAMIN WOLFE to ask about making something for Rahne, getting the idea of a mobile. CALEB SPARKS is working out in the park when INDIRA DORR’s copter almost crashes into him and they chat. Second Week At their planned sleepover, MEGAN GREENWOOD and LALI MUNROE are out in the wilderness and on the lake when a freak downpoor causes the current to surge up and Megan is almost pulled under. She manages to make it but is exhausted so they decide to go back to Mike’s cabin. Once there, LALI and MEGAN talk to RHODAS DRURU, their guard who takes them back to the Munroe residence. In the morning, MEGAN is still super tired but talks to SUNI DAMAR, getting to know her before she goes home. MARCUS WOLFE decides that he wants to learn more about ARTHUR GREENWOOD and buys him some drinks, pressuring him to talk to someone about the past he is running from. While that is happening, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD and KARYN DAX-WOLFE get together and talk about her concerns for Arthur and just how much she should tell him. MICHAEL RICHARDSON V hangs out with LALI and is concerned to hear about her brush with danger before asking her to come to a lodge hunting with him and his friends and their wives. ARTHUR and KARYN get together before he finally explains the whole story of his past – involving being a drug dealer and losing the money only to owe it back with a lot of interest. LALI is out at the spa when she sits by ISABELLE RICHARDSON both of them not realizing who the other was until the end. ARTHUR is feeling upset about his convo with Karyn and vents to MEGAN who is there for him how he needed it. BENJAMIN WOLFE talks to MARCUS about his plans of applying for the University of Bajor in engineering so he can stay around the family and Rahne. Third Week Receiving a transmission from CALEB SPARKS who has been on Earth for over a week, MEGAN GREENWOOD is surprised that he is considering being Sawyer’s guardian – their younger sibling who is special needs because he is deaf. For her brother’s birthday, ISABELLE RICHARDSON takes WILLIAM BELL out to surprise him with a new suit so they can go to the party looking dapper. MICHAEL RICHARDSON V is at the cocktail lounge and surprised by LALI’s gift of a rifle mount. In the morning, MICHAEL and ISABELLE hang out as he questions her taste in men. KARYN DAX-WOLFE has concerns over Benjamin’s new outlook and worries it will just be phase so she explains this to KATAL WOLFE in hopes they can keep him on track. BENJAMIN WOLFE is approached by INDIRA DORR to join together for their next engineering contest and she convinces him with her oral skills. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD hears from Arthur just what happened to him in his past and he vents to KARYN about doing something about bringing the Deltan to justice. At his Wizard of Oz practice, NRR’BT MADDIX is playing around when SUNI DAMAR accidentally gets him riled up and he mounts her after losing control of himself. NRR’BT is called to the principal’s office before CADENCE MADDIX takes him home and he confesses what happened. CADENCE then seeks out JAMES MUNROE to warn him that ‘playing kitty’ could be dangerous and Suni may get hurt. JAMES confronts SUNI about it, finding the whole story and allows them to be boyfriend/girlfriend to keep her mind off Torel. Fourth Week FARHI WOLFE is concerned about being a big brother so he talks to WOLFE-KORAN JATAR about how to do it, forming the whole experience like he was writing a news article. RAHNE WOLFE speaks to MARCUS WOLFE in a dream again, giving him three clues regarding how to find the missing orbs – Unity, Souls and Memory. MEGAN GREENWOOD has some holiday ideas and wants to make a video with CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD singing, just to have fun and is surprised he knows how to play the guitar. ARTHUR GREENWOOD is surprised when MEGAN was able to convince his Uncle to put in a bit of budget for his cigsticks. INDIRA DORR is at the house to see Ben but runs into KARYN DAX-WOLFE instead, prompting them to get into a fight. When INDIRA leaves and runs into BENJAMIN WOLFE, she convinces him with her wiles then asks him to a hotel for some sexy times just when Karyn’s game is. BENJAMIN goes back into the house, arguing with KARYN but realizes maybe Indy was setting him up. BENJAMIN soon approaches KARYN to apologize and explains he will be going to her game. MARCUS has some questions about the dreams he had and talks to NERYS DORR who offers some information on the orbs and a Vedek named Lian who was part of the predictions. BENJAMIN talks to INDIRA once more and reschedules their sexy time, something Indy agrees to but wishes she wasn’t thwarted. #11 November, 2391 2391 #11 2391 #11